victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood Arts High School
Welcome to Hollywood Arts! 180px-Photo_15.jpg|Burbank High School as Hollywood Arts 710px-HA (1).png 710px-Ha.png HA.jpg|Hollywood Arts logo since 2009 Tumblr_ljk35q27ud1qzw900o1_500.jpg|Hollywood Arts bag and a cup of Jet Brew coffee HAlogo.jpg|HA Logo NOTE: This is a role-playing location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Hollywood Arts High School is a performing arts high school (Grades 9-12) in the Hollywood district in Los Angeles, California. Tori and Trina attend along with their friends and other students. It is located next to a preschool, as seen in Jade with Tots. Like regular schools, all performers need to take English, Science, and Math alongside Performing Activities. Hollywood Arts has "The Big Showcase" every year, and it was during one of the showcases that Tori joined Hollywood Arts. According to several posts on TheSlap.com, the janitor's closet nearest to the gang's lockers has video and picture cameras in it, for reasons unknown. Known Teachers Known Teachers *Sikowitz - Acting/Improvisation Teacher *Lane Alexander - Guidance Counselor *Mr. Gradstein - Script/Screenwriting Teacher *Paul - Drama Teacher *Mrs. Yonders - Acting History Teacher *Liam - Stage Fighting Coach *Russ - Stage Fighting Assistant Coach *Chase Redford *Callie Thomas Other Staf Other Staff *Principal Eikner (former Principal) *Helen Dubois (new Principal) *Festus - Owner of The Grub Truck, the school's secondary food service Classes Classes *Technical Design & Production *Musical/Instrumental Classes *Modeling *Dancing (ballet, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, etc.) *Physical Education *Improvisation *Makeup Design *Stage Fighting *History/Geography *Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making *English *Algebra (all levels) *Craft Services *Scientific Study *Language (Spanish, French, etc.) *Costume Design *Study Hall *Office Aide/Counselor Aide *Theatre *Vocal Music *Visual Arts *Museum Studies (Photography) *Tech Theater *R & B Vocal Tradition/Rules Tradition/Rules #Decorating your locker. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in plays after passing The Bird Scene. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Correctly performing The Bird Scene. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Tori protests this in Stage Fighting. #Performing in the Annual Showcase. #Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath. #Attending Kick Backs. #Having a required education. #Lockdown Safety. #No stealing. #No graffiti without permission. Activities Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the Asphalt Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. There is also The Grub Truck where they may purchase burgers, paninis, tamales, burritos, tostadas, etc. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts *Game show challenges *SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S'") *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment *The annual Kick Back. A Saturday night party held in the parking lot. *Powder Puff football. *Full Moon Jam. School Campus School Campus *There is likely a "Jet Brew" coffee shop somewhere on the premises as students are frequently seen with products from Jet Brew. *Asphalt Café *The Grub Truck Punishments Punishments *Detention- for violence in the school *Suspension- by escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow *Expulsion- breaking rules and traditions at school campus *Hollywood Arts Jury __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Content